


The Pre-Game

by commandergreeneyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I was feeling inspired, but it is heartwrenchingly fluffy, idk just another one shot, it works for both, it's not lexa's dick, or - Freeform, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandergreeneyes/pseuds/commandergreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is the soccer captain and artist!Clarke, like any great girlfriend, pre-games her with an amazing orgasm</p><p>OR</p><p>Metal locker doors banged around the corner and Lexa's green eyes flew open. Clarke pressed closer, eagerly fitting their bodies together as she sucked on Lexa's collarbone.<br/>"Clarke, wait..." Lexa was leaning sideways, peeling back the shower curtain to scan the locker room...<br/>"Come on, Lex." Clarke tweaked Lexa's pink nipple and Lexa squeaked, whipping back to glare at the wicked smile in front of her. Clarke slipped two fingers inside her center...<br/>"Clarke, please...It's game day..." Lexa said weakly. She was fighting a losing battle<br/>"Yeah?" Clarke was grinning widely now. She loved when her name and 'please' were used in the same sentence. Especially when that sentence was uttered from Lexa's trembling lips. "Even my Captain deserves a good pre-game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pre-Game

**Author's Note:**

> when u get inspired by cute ( I MEAN HOT OKAY) girls, you write fluffsmut for them
> 
> I just started writing and this happened. Be careful when listening to Valerie, XO/The Host, The Fall, and Montreal (by the Weeknd) kiddos.  
> He's dangerous lmao

Lexa's breath hitched. 

"ClarKE..."

Clarke hummed, fingers working faster. Her girlfriend was plastered against the tile wall, droplets of sweat running down her neck. 

"CLARke..." Lexa gasped. Her gray shirt was rucked up around her breasts, Clarke's palm moving under the fabric, lacy bra shoved down. Her shorts were unbuttoned and Clarke's other hand was deep in her panties.

Metal locker doors banged around the corner and Lexa's green eyes flew open. Clarke pressed closer, eagerly fitting their bodies together as she sucked on Lexa's collarbone. 

"Clarke, wait..." Lexa was leaning sideways, peeling back the shower curtain to scan the locker room. They were in the back corner of the shower stalls. The thin, off-white, plastic curtain did little in the way of privacy, but Clarke had never cared much about keeping quiet anyway. And it wasn't like Lexa could resist those blue eyes. Not even on game day.

"Come on, Lex." Clarke tweaked Lexa's pink nipple and Lexa squeaked, whipping back to glare at the wicked smile in front of her. Clarke deftly slipped two fingers inside her center.

"Clarke, please...It's game day..." Lexa said weakly. The conflict between the fingers hypnotizing her g-spot and the terror of being caught made Lexa's head dizzy. 

"Yeah?" Clarke was grinning widely now. She loved it when her name and 'please' were used in the same sentence. Especially when that sentence was uttered from Lexa's trembling lips. "Even my Captain deserves a good pre-game." She said possessively.

"Soccer isn't exactly a pre-game sport, Clarke." Lexa panted. She was losing ground here. The blue eyes looking hungrily down at her were winning. "We're against Azgeda tonight... I need- I need... OH- _god_... Clarke!"

Lexa's mouth dropped open, and Clarke knew she had the upper hand; her wrist was practically vibrating. 

The shower faucet was digging into Lexa's ass and Clarke wasn't letting up. Her fingers danced around every spot that Lexa hadn't known existed and Lexa was melting completely into the arms of the blonde artist. 

"Tell me what you want, Lexa." 

Lexa's eyes rolled back in her head as an index finger slid past her clit. Hearing her name from Clarke's mouth was like a drug. 

Locker room be damned- Lexa gave in. Every hesitation, every worry, ever responsibility drained from her shoulders and neck and her knees almost gave out and she was softly babbling now-

"Clarke, I want _you._ " 

Clarke's heart stopped- Lexa was dissolving into a puddle on her talented fingers, and her eyes were yearning towards Clarke with a depth that made her feel like she was falling into them. She took all of Lexa's weight- as much of the athlete's body as she could- and crashed her lips against her girlfriend's. She tasted like salt and chapstick and the M&M's they'd snuck during Mrs. Russel-from-hell's lecture earlier that day. 

Lexa was whimpering when Clarke's tongue traced the outline of her lips. Her bra, wrinkled and pushed aside, revealed the curve of Lexa's breasts in the filtered gray light, shining with perspiration. 

Clarke moved downwards, her hands slipping onto the hem of Lexa's patterned shorts and pushing them down Lexa's smooth thighs. Lexa watched her through hooded eyelids as her shorts fell to her ankles and Clarke was crouching down, blue eyes beaming upwards when her lips met Lexa's center.

Lexa moaned loudly. 

Thankfully, lockers kept clanging and more voices were joining the crowd of girls preparing for the match. 

Lexa kept moaning. 

Clarke's tongue was soft and warm and light, lapping against her clit and sucking when she least expected it. Lexa was dripping down Clarke's neck.

Several feet away, a shower screeched as someone turned the handle, splattering water over the tile. Clarke didn't even flinch. 

Her tongue just kept circling, fingers dipping to tease Lexa's walls, hot breath caressing her skin. Lexa's voice went up a pitch when Clarke began pumping her fingers in and out, sliding against the spongy texture of her g-spot. 

Lexa's knees started trembling and she could barely stay standing. The burn in her thighs was spreading though her whole body, heat racing through her veins. Her head was pounding to the beat of her heart and she couldn't see- everything was the blue of Clarke's eyes, the warmth of Clarke's skin, the pang Lexa felt when she smiled, the smell of paint that followed Clarke around everywhere she went.

Everything was gold and blue and beautiful and Lexa was falling apart at the seams. 

Her orgasm embraced her gently, silently consuming every fiber of her being. Only Clarke's eyes kept her grounded- helped her remember to breathe. 

Lexa slid down the cold tile wall, a trembling, sweating, panting mess into Clarke's waiting arms and then she was home, she was safe, she was in love. 

Clarke cradled her head in her hands, Lexa's legs splayed over Clarke's lap. Lexa could feel small tears escape her eyes and the enormity of what she was feeling overwhelmed her, welled up in her soul and she threw her arms around Clarke's neck, burying her face in the soft blonde strands. 

Clarke stroked her back as Lexa cried. 

Lexa started hiccuping into the curve of Clarke's shoulder and then she was laughing, relief washing though her as she wiped her tears and her dribbling nose on the back of her hand. 

Clarke smiled softly, her eyes full of love as she cupped Lexa's cheek and gazed into her wet eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked tenderly.

Lexa felt a thrill run up her spine when she realized what she wanted to say in reply: I love you.  
But that was cliche... right? You shouldn't say I love you after sex- misconstrued feelings and leaping emotions. Right?

"Lexa? Cap? You ready?" A teammate's voice bounced off the walls. 

"Yeah!" Lexa called back, her voice weak. 

"You okay, Cap?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm almost ready, I'll be out in a second! Make sure everyone's prepped."

"Alrighty." The teammate's footsteps retreated. 

Lexa sighed and looked down, avoiding looking at Clarke because if she looked at Clarke she'd have to hear the end of their moment when Clarke says-

"You should start getting ready, Lexa." Her thumb is smoothing over Lexa's cheekbone and she catches her lips in a kiss. 

Lexa let herself fall into it, one more time before she had to go, trying to say everything that wouldn't make it past the lump in her throat. I love you. I love you.

"I love you, Lexa."

Lexa looked up in surprise, her lips still puckered from the kiss that Clarke just pulled away from. Her heart stopped beating. 

_She loves me._

And then Lexa's crushing her mouth to Clarke's and she's saying "I love you I love you I love you I love you" like a prayer against Clarke's lips and Clarke is laughing softly and so is Lexa and fuck if 'I love you' will just never be enough for them but it's exactly what they _need_. 

-

They're breathless and smiling and giggling like idiots when they emerge from the showers hand in hand, Lexa dressed in her soccer captain's uniform and cleats clicking on the floor. She's glowing.

She pressed Clarke to the wall of the locker room right near the exit, kissing her deeply and desperately and overflowing with devotion. 

"I love you," Lexa whispered, feeling the words roll off her tongue, her lips pulled into a smile that couldn't be wiped off. 

Clarke was radiant and safe in her girlfriend's arms. "I love you too." She gave Lexa a small shove towards the door. "Now go, and think of me while you play."

Lexa let herself be pushed and a smirk replaced her smile. "Babe, I'm _always_ thinking about you." She opened the door and jogged off down the hallway, towards the sunlight beaming in from open doors. 

Clarke followed after a moment, hugging her arms to herself and grinning. ' _Always_.'

Lexa ran onto the green playing field, her team meandering about, waiting for her call.

The crowd started clapping as they formed a huddle, the excitement building. It was the biggest game of the season, and Lexa just had the greatest sexual experience of her life. She could feel the energy humming through her blood. 

They broke formation and Lexa headed to the middle for the coin toss. 

"Heads." Lexa chose, and giggled internally. The opposing captain was glowering. Lexa was smiling.

Lexa won the coin toss. 

The game was started with a whistle, and Lexa was off, running down the field with the ball bouncing between her toes amidst the roars of the crowd.

But no yell was louder than Clarke Griffin's, cheering in the front row, green paint smeared over her cheeks, holding up a sign that read in huge bold letters: 

CAPTAIN LEXA OF TRIKRU HIGH IS MY GIRLFRIEND!

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM A FUCKING MESS
> 
> im commandergreeneyes on tumblr if you want to yell at me


End file.
